


Everything You've Got

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Stockings, Yukishiro Azuma Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Azuma decide hacer algo especial por su pareja una noche. Tenma siente que ha sido transportado nuevamente al mundo que Tsuzuru creó para la primera obra de la tropa de verano.Día 6 delA3! NSFW Week.Prompt:Lencería.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234
Kudos: 5
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Everything You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que ya esté por terminar esta semana. Lo que me resta ahora es leer todas las otras historias que se subieron a la colección.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Cuando Tenma recibió un mensaje de Azuma para que pasara por su dormitorio esa la noche, no esperaba para nada lo que encontró al abrir la puerta de su habitación. Por el contrario, esperaba dormir o acostarse con él. Sin embargo, cuando entró al cuarto sintió que era transportado al universo de  _ Water Me!  _ Azuma vestía ropa de danza árabe de color violeta. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo a lo alto de su cabeza y se mecía de un lado al otro mientras se acercaba a él. 

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, señor —le dijo, dedicándole una reverencia. 

—¿Qué significa esto? 

—Pensé que podía mimarte un poco. 

Azuma no estaba errado. Como pareja, no innovaban demasiado. Su sexo siempre había sido convencional. No era como si Tenma no quisiera intentar algo nuevo, pero tampoco sabía muy bien dónde empezar a buscar información. Kazunari le enviaría enlaces imposibles de abrir cuando estuviera trabajando, Misumi compararía todo con triángulos y, fuera de su tropa, la única persona en quien tenía un poco de confianza para hablar al respecto era Banri, por lo cual había decidido seguir haciéndolo de manera habitual. Claro que no esperaba que fuera Azuma quien diera el primer paso para añadirle un poco de picante a su relación, menos una especie de juego de rol. Agarrándolo de la mano, Azuma condujo al muchacho al sofá que estaba decorado al estilo árabe al igual que una parte de su habitación. Su mirada se posó sobre la comida que estaba en la mesa. Era un banquete digno de un sultán y pensar en eso inflaba el ego del actor. 

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Tenma, dándole él también una reverencia—. ¿Me recomiendas algo en particular? No sé por dónde empezar… 

Azuma recorrió la comida con la mirada y se arrodilló para agarrar un pequeño arrollado de la pila que estaba en un plato. 

—Prueba este. 

Tenma abrió la boca y aceptó lo que Azuma le entregaba. 

—Es delicioso. 

—Lo es, ¿no? 

El hombre lo observaba comer, sonriendo, radiante, y sentía que eso era más que suficiente para sentirse feliz. 

—¿Tú no vas a comer? 

Azuma abrió la boca y esperó a que Tenma le diera de comer de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho. Cuando intentó acercarse para besarlo, él se alejó rápidamente, entre risas. 

—Todavía no, Tenma —susurró mientras acariciaba sus labios. . 

—¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a tener esperando, Azuma-san? 

—Sólo un poco más. 

Azuma se puso de pie y encendió un reproductor musical desde el cual empezó a sonar, obviamente, música árabe. Agarró una inmensa espada que estaba apoyada sobre la cajonera y comenzó a danzar con ella. Aunque el filo de la espada hubiera rozado el rostro de Tenma varias veces, él no podía despegar la mirada de Azuma, su danza lo hipnotizaba. Su cuerpo se torció de manera imposible hacia Tenma quien agarró su cabello para soltarlo. Volvió a la posición que había tenido desde que Azuma comenzó a bailar, con una pierna encima de la otra y una de sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras la contraria , acariciaba levemente su entrepierna. Cuando Azuma subió al sillón sin dejar de mover sus caderas, Tenma levantó una de sus manos y acarició su espalda baja para atraerlo hacia él y besar su ombligo, ocasionando su sonrisa. Su amante acarició sus cabellos y el muchacho levantó la mirada. 

—Azuma-san… 

—Ya no aguantas más, ¿cierto? —uno de sus pies rozó la entrepierna de Tenma que gimió ante el contacto. Azuma rio suavemente y bajó al suelo para sentarse sobre la mesa—. ¿Me muestras cuánto no puedes aguantar, Tenma? 

El aludido sentía que la voz de Azuma lo hacía hacer cosas que antes no habría siquiera imaginado. Se desabrochó los pantalones y metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior para liberar su erección. Azuma se relamió los labios mientras lo observaba masturbarse. La ropa interior que tenía bajo el pantalón de gasa lo ayudaba a que la fricción sobre su propia hombría no fuera dolorosa. El rostro de Tenma hacía juego con el color de sus cabellos y Azuma se puso de pie para acariciarlos. El muchacho corrió su rostro para besar su mano y aceptar sus dedos dentro de su boca, succionándolos y rodeándolos con su lengua mientras Azuma palpaba su hombría a través de su pantalón. Sintiendo su entrepierna húmeda, Azuma quitó sus dedos de la boca de Tenma y los llevó a los suyos, mezclando su saliva con la propia. Se acercó a su amante y besó sus labios. Tenma le bajó los pantalones y se dio cuenta que había una barrera más entre su piel y la de Azuma. 

—¿Te pusiste ropa interior…? 

—Sé que vas a terminar sacándomela, pero, se ve linda, ¿no? 

Tenma no podía articular palabra. Y no era linda la que tenía en mente para describir a Azuma. Con esa ropa se veía sensual, con la capacidad innata de hacerle frente a cualquier persona que compartiera esa cualidad. Tenma lo elegiría a él por sobre todas ellas. Acarició suavemente una de sus tetillas erectas por sobre la tela de encaje de la pechera que tenía puesta y levantó la mirada para observar las expresiones de Azuma. Él acarició sus cabellos como si lo estuviera alentando a seguir mientras sus manos bajaban para acariciar sus muslos cubiertos por medias de lycra. La piel de Azuma siempre fue suave y tersa, pero la textura de esas medias lo enloquecía. Pasó sus uñas varias veces a lo largo de las piernas de su amante con cuidado de no romper todavía la delicada tela. Azuma besó su rostro, su cuello, y fue desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Tenma para seguir besando su torso. Fue el menor quien terminó deshaciéndose de su camisa. Azuma lo apreció mientras acariciaba su erección. La mirada de lujuria en el rostro de Tenma era un espectáculo que se tomaba el tiempo de disfrutar. Se sentó en el suelo y tomó la hombría de Tenma entre sus labios. El muchacho acalló sus gemidos mordiéndose el puño. Lo único que quería escuchar era a Azuma sobre su erección.

—Azuma-san… 

El aludido soltó la hombría del más joven e hizo un ademán para sacarse las medias. Cuando Tenma se percató de ello se inclinó para atrapar la mano que estaba sobre el elástico. 

—¿No quieres que me las saque? 

—¿Puedes quedarte con ellas un poco más? 

—Como quieras —Azuma se incorporó para sentarse sobre la mesa y abrir sus piernas—. ¿Quieres que esté así? —antes de seguir hablando giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo. Miró hacia atrás a su amante y acarició uno de sus muslos mientras se mecía levemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante—. ¿O te parece mejor así? —Tenma le respondió liberando su erección y poniéndose él también de pie para acariciar los muslos de Azuma. El hombre deslizó su cuerpo sobre la mesa, haciendo a un lado los platos que todavía estaban llenos. Tenma se arrodilló para morder las medias y acariciar la entrepierna de Azuma—. Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no me lo haces con las medias puestas? —Tenma se veía confundido y eso provocó una suave risa de parte de Azuma. Él juntó sus piernas y le explicó a Tenma qué debía hacer. Siempre había sido de esa manera, desde la primera vez—. Acércate y frótalo entre mis piernas. 

Tenma hizo lo que Azuma le ordenó y metió su erección entre sus piernas. 

—¿Así? 

—Sí. Ahora muévete como siempre. 

El actor empezó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante. La sensación en torno a su erección era completamente diferente a la de estar en su interior. Era suave y no era para nada estrecho. Se acomodó para acariciar la erección de Azuma con la propia. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien por los jadeos que oía. Levantó una de sus piernas y masajeó la planta de su pie, y Tenma agradecía lo flexible que era su amante. Se llevó su pie hasta la boca y chupó sus dedos mientras rasgaba la tela con sus uñas hasta romperla. Deslizó la media por sobre la pierna de Azuma, bajo su mirada curiosa. 

—¿Sabes algo? Con esto estoy cumpliendo varias de mis fantasías. 

—Pensé que yo lo era. 

—Tú siempre lo eres —reconoció Tenma mientras estiraba la tela y miraba con deseo a su pareja—. ¿Puedo poner esto en tu boca, Azuma? 

Cuando era llamado sólo por su nombre, sabía que la noche sería larga. Se sonrió antes de morderse el labio. 

—Puedes hacerlo. 

Tenma amordazó a su amante antes de seguir frotándose contra su cuerpo. Había usado sus dedos para correr levemente la ropa interior dentro de las medias y frotar su erección entre su piel y la tela. La sensación era demasiado placentera y aunque no pudiera vociferar qué sentía, Tenma podía seguir oyendo las vibraciones de la voz de Azuma. Volvió a rasgar su otra media, la cual usó para amarrar sus manos sobre su espalda. Su mirada expresaba una mezcla de lujuria y necesidad que Tenma supo comprender. Él sentía lo mismo y dar marcha atrás cada vez que estaba cerca de su orgasmo ya no era suficiente. Volvió a arrodillarse detrás de Azuma y besó y lamió sus muslos, abrió sus piernas y se ayudó de sus dedos para romper la media. Cuando dejó al descubierto su trasero reparó en el tapón que sacó con lentitud. Se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá mientras admiraba la figura de Azuma. 

—Ven aquí —el aludido se puso de pie frente a él y fue ayudado por Tenma para sentarse sobre su erección. El actor besó su cuerpo y jaló de su cabello, sintiendo lo estrecho que seguía estando. Azuma sabía que le gustaba sentirlo de esa manera, así que siempre se aseguraba de que fuera Tenma el que terminara por prepararlo. Sus gemidos resonaban débilmente y, sin manera de sostenerse, era Tenma el que embestía su cuerpo con fuerza. Enredó sus piernas a su cintura y sostuvo su cuerpo para arrodillarse en el suelo y embestirlo contra la mesa. Azuma podía sentir el borde de la misma golpeándole la espalda, pero satisfacer a Tenma era lo primordial esa noche. Al sentir el tacto de su amante sobre sus hombros, Azuma lo miró—. Lo siento… ¿Te estoy golpeando? —el aludido negó con la cabeza—. Hazme saber si quieres algo, ¿sí? 

Azuma le respondió apretando sus piernas contra sus caderas, y Tenma comprendió el mensaje. Siguió embistiendo su cuerpo hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron automáticos. En un momento, Azuma le hizo saber que quería que se detuviera. Salió de su interior para que su amante juntara sus piernas que terminaron alrededor de los hombros de Tenma cuando él volvió a penetrarlo. Sentía que la ropa interior de Azuma ardía sobre su erección, pero la sensación que estaba experimentado era demasiado excitante y no podía evitar seguir embistiéndolo. Sabía que Azuma tampoco quería que se detuviera. Podía sentir que su orgasmo estaba cerca, y si podía hacerlo sin tocarlo, sería un momento que Tenma atesoraría por siempre. Pero algo faltaba, aunque lo tenía todo, Tenma sentía que algo faltaba. Cuando se dio cuenta qué era, las medias de lycra dejaron los brazos y boca de Azuma para que poder Tenma besar sus labios y para sentir sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, sus uñas clavándose sobre su cintura en un intento por pedirle que no se detuviera. Y él no lo hizo, hizo un movimiento para sentarse en el suelo y sentar a Azuma encima suyo. No había una escena más perfecta que hubiera interpretado jamás, aunque él no fuera la estrella principal. Azuma le permitió descargarse dentro suyo y Tenma besó todo su rostro, jugó con el bretel caído de su pechera mientras lo masturbaba. Sintiendo el cuerpo de Azuma contraerse y escuchando su respiración entrecortada, Tenma se movió una vez más dentro suyo. El rostro de Azuma cuando llegaba al clímax era demasiado hermoso. Él se recargó sobre su cuerpo mientras Tenma besaba suavemente su cuello y hombro. 

—Tenma… No me dejarás, ¿no? 

El aludido suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Te dije que me ausentaré por unos días. Es por trabajo —Azuma lo miró—. Prometo que te lo recompensaré cuando regrese. 

Azuma rio y besó la piel del muchacho. 

—Gracias, Tenma. 

El actor abrazó a su pareja y se quedaron unos instantes sobre ese sofá, hablando de trivialidades hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originalmente no había pensado en Tenma, pero justo hice un Outside Work con este par y... bueno... Le di su oportunidad de brillar ;)


End file.
